The Story Of The Heroes
by gokunarutovegetatrunks
Summary: As the dark shroud of evil sweeps over this peaceful planet of Yoshino a small group of young able bodied warriors stand ready to defend it. Sting, Red Ninja, Trunks, and Gambit will fight for the planet that they love till their last breath. PLEASE REVIE
1. Unexpected Guests

_**S.T.R.G**_

As the dark shroud of evil sweeps over this peaceful planet of Yoshino a small group of young able bodied warriors stand ready to defend it. Sting, Red Ninja, Trunks, and Gambit will fight for the planet that they love till their last breath.

_**Chapter One**_

As the cool crisp spring breeze whips across the land and the cherry blossoms fall delicately to the luscious green grass below. A peaceful, jubilant feeling fills the souls of the inhabitants of Yoshino.

"(Yawn)……..aw I never had such a well rest in years" says Trunks Jr. as he enters the kitchen to smell the aroma of his favorite meal being prepared by his lovely mother.

"Dad has been working me night and day." His mother looks lovingly at him "aw sweetie your father just wants you to share the same love for fighting he does" says his mother in reassurance

"I know mom it's just some of the stuff he makes me do in my training. Like how is carrying a bucket of water over a log going to help me be a strong fighter like he is" says Trunks Jr. in an admiring way for his father.

As soon as Trunks Jr. was about to speak the door opens to a 22 year old man with short purple hair, and a well muscled body.

"Hey champ you finally up" says Trunks with a smile on his face walking over to the dining table taking a seat

"Good morning honey" says Rouge kissing Trunks on his lips

"So champ you ready for your training" says Trunks grabbing his cup of coffee

"Well dad you know I…………dad??? Dad what's wrong" said Trunks Jr.

"Dear" Rogue looks at her husband.

Trunks with his coffee in hand breaks the glass as he jumps from his seat to grab his sword

"Something is wrong with Gambit I have to go check on him" says Trunks flying off without a single word of goodbye to his family.

When Trunks finally reaches his brothers house he finds seven Urikai-Canha's there(the Urikai-Cahna's were the evil spawn of hatred, and anger thought to be long dead after the Great War)finding a suitable hiding place Trunks proceeds to observe their movements._ "It seems they were smashing through the house looking for something or someone but what?"_

Then it finally hit Trunks what he perceived was that they were probably after the time medallion Gambit wore around his neck for there was only one made Gambit had one half while Trunks wore the other now wondering what happened to his brother he leaped into action ejecting from his hiding place he drew his sword

"So it's a fight you want huh well you got one" and with that he decapitated four of them and sliced the other three in half.

He then investigated the mess the vile, putrid creatures brought about scattered books and clothes broken painting and tables, and then at that moment Trunks keen eyes brought him to claw marks on a door like struggle was taking place it leaded up stairs where he found blood stains on the carpet and teeth marks on a piece of broken wood.

With that Trunks let out of cry of grief, hatred, and disgust so loud it rang through the heavens with that he took his leave thinking to himself.

"It's just as Gambit predicted they are trying to start a war and if they do……………………………...may god help us all".


	2. The Meeting

_**Chapter 2**_

While Trunks was soaring threw the sky examining his medallion with great interest

"_Those Urikai-Cahna aren't that smart to look for a piece of hi-tech equipment like this and better yet how did they know about it????...I don't know but all I know is someone or something is controlling them_" he said thinking to himself.

Then out the corner of his eye he saw a rising shadow shaped like a beam

"What the hell" he quickly threw his arms up in an X to protect his face and with that Trunk was engulfed in a tremendous blast. When he awoke he saw two ghoulish figures but could hardly make out who they were for his vision had been impaired for the moment then he lost conscious once more. Gambit went out to search for Trunks.

"First my house is trashed and now Trunks is missing. Went I talked to Rogue she said Trunks went to go investigate a strange and rising aura. This sure is not like Trunks to be out this long though. Something must've happen to him." said Gambit worrying about his brother.

As Gambit past over a mountainous area he happened to spot his brother's sword from the corner of his eye. He landed to pick up the sword but what he saw in front of him shocked him. Under a few rocks layed Trunks who looked like he was mere inches from dying.

"Oh my god!!!! Trunks what happened. Who did this to you? Say something to me dammit." screamed Gambit trying to hold back tears.

"They tried to take it, but I killed them. The medallions they want them from us brother. They hold incredible ancient power. We must undergo some more intense training brother, for these foes are far more powerful then what we expected." whispered Trunks trying to hold on to life.

"Ssshh brother rest now. We'll train after you heal come on lets get you back to the house." said Gambit relieved to know his brother was somewhat okay.

"Lets vow right now brother that no matter what we will kill the bastard or bastards that are sending these minions on us." said Trunks before he fainted in his brother's arms.

"You got it bro, and no matter what we got each other's backs." said Gambit as he flew home in light traveling speed.

The next day arrived quickly for our young warriors. Trunks was still out cold but his cardio systems were back to normal. Gambit was in the living room having warring thoughts go back and forth in his mind.

"_Who or what could've done that to Trunks. Our power levels are way beyond control. These must be serious enemies to do that to Trunks. Arrgghh if only Trunks didn't go out on his own I could've had a better insight." _

This mental battle continued for five hours until he finally stood up and went to go check on his brother. As he got closer to the room he heard a window open. Hearing this he dashed into Trunks's room with his hand on his blade seeing a dark figure with a green glow on their hands.

"Stop who are you and what do you want with Trunks!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. The Stranger In Red

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Relax friend" said the shadowed figure. "I only came here to heal your friend. He mistaken me as an enemy and attacked viciously. I didn't mean to hurt him this much. I only used ten percent of my power." the figure said as his hands glowed sealing all the open wounds on Trunks's body.

"_Whoa ten percent of his power did this to Trunks. This guy is not your average Shizan._" thought Gambit quietly to himself.

"There all finished. He should be up in a few hours." said the man who finally stepped into the light.

The man that stood before Gambit was intimidating. His face was covered with a white substance, he had black hair with silver streaks going through it. His outfit was a black and silver tank with black and silver striped pants.

"I want answers right now damn it. Who the hell are and who fucking sent you." asked Gambit while unsheathing his blade just a few centimeters from the sheathe.

"I'm the one who lurks in the shadows. The one who brings fear into the hearts of enemies. I am Sting." stated the dark figure. "I came from another dimension, but all will be explained soon as soon as your brother regains consciousness. Although I would like to ask you two questions."

"Sure" said Gambit re-sheathing his sword not sensing an evil aura around the newcomer.

"First off" started Sting "If you and Trunks are brothers then how come he has light purple hair and you have brown? Also how come Trunks is Japanese and you are French?

"Well first I am not French I am a Shizan my father was Cajun warrior and my mother was a Shizan mixed with Japanese. My mother met Trunk's Father somewhere else after I was 6 years of age she really didn't want to have anything to do with me I apologize if I come on a little touchy" said Gambit a little ashamed for the way he acted before.

"It's ok we all do thing that make us act of character as long as we are willing to start over" stated Sting

A smile replaced to shameful look Gambit had.

"Well allow me to reintroduce my self I am Remy LeBeau but you call me Gambit and I am Trunks Briefs" said Trunks trying to rise from his bed.

"Brother you're up already" said Gambit in amazement and disbelief "you should've been out four two more hours" said Gambit trying to get his brother to lay back down.

"Yeah well you can't accept me to sleep while the whole world is going to hell" Trunks said in a straining laugh trying to hide his pain from his brother.

"Who the hell are you" said Trunks reaching for his sword.

"No stop Trunks if it wasn't for this man you would be out for three more days" said Gambit grabbing his brother's hand before it could get to his sword.

"Well is that so" said Trunks rising from his bed in pain "well then I owe you a great deal of gratitude. What may I address you by???" said Trunks bewildered.

"You can call me Sting and you can call him Red Ninja" said Sting looking at the whirlwind of leafs forming. When the leafs descended a well toned man with a red suit and red mask covering his face appeared.

"Well, well, well brother out of the all place I never would have suspected to find you here" said the new arriver taking a look at Gambit and Trunks and disbelief. "These can't be them they are much too young and inexperienced, but their power levels are great" said Red Ninja.

Gambit and Trunks looked at Red Ninja. "Who's the freak in the red Halloween ninja suit." said Gambit and Trunks at the same time.

"Oh wise guys huh? Kids do you know I can kill you in 3 seconds flat without even lifting a finger" said Red Ninja menacingly

"Oh is that so teletuby well come try it" said Gambit uneasy.

"Easy Red Ninja we were sent to train them not scare them." retorted Sting while he was opening a portal.


	4. Demon Child

_**Chapter 4 **_

"Whoa" said Trunks and Gambit in unison their shocked faces showed that they were quite impressed at what strange land laid before them.

"Welcome my friends to the world known as Yadrat" said Red Ninja as he took a step into the portal.

"Come we must start your training now" said Sting as he too took a step into the portal.

"Exactly training for what" asked both warriors hesitant to move forward.

"Just move your ass and just go with the flow." said Red Ninja pulling them inside.

"Listen you red bag of skittles taste the rainbow. My name is Trunks okay not Kunta Kente, so don't be starting anything, because I'm liable to stomp a mud hole in your ass."

Stated Trunks a little pissed because he was not in his cozy home.

"Oh this man doesn't know who he is talking to. Looks like I need to put somebody in their place. Listen here boy if you are going to act like a 3 year old then get out of here, but if not then shut the hell up and stop acting like a little bitch." yelled Red Ninja as he was forming a Rasengan in his hands.

"Easy you two and Red Ninja calm down. We all need to get along because we are stuck with each other until we're done with the training." stated Sting calmly trying to calm everyone else down "Wait where's Gambit" said Sting looking for him.

Gambit decided to for a quick walk to get a nice over view of what he would be dealing with over the time period he spent in this place. What Gambit saw was place almost similar to his home planet of Yoshino the air was fresh and crisp the grass was green and there was no sense of evil anywhere…………..okay well almost like Yoshino.

"I think I could get used to calling this place home for a few days" spoke Gambit quietly to himself as he landed trying not to be seen by the spectators on the ground, but that luck never happens for Gambit a young boy bewildered and ajared looked at Gambit slowly descending to the ground and called for his father.

"What is it boy" said the man a little worried that his son had screamed for him "I'm quite sorry sir I think I most have startled your son my apologizes" said Gambit extending his hand in a friendly manner

"Well look now what have we got here. What's your name my good man???" said the short rather stout man in a questionly manner.

"My name is Remy but my friends call me Gambit" he said proudly.

"Well Remy I hope you find your stay here a pleasant one, but what are you here for business or pleasure???" said the man looking into Gambit's eyes as if he was trying to find an answer to a mysterious riddle.

"Well" said Gambit hoodwinked "I think I'm here for a little of both the business part for my training……….a" but before Gambit could say another word the man said.

"No you most leave this place now young warrior great evil will soon fall upon you and your brother" he said trying to rush Gambit away.

"Wait a minute I never said if I was here with anyone or not who are you old man??? said Gambit as he reached for the old mans arm, but before he could grasp it the young boy slapped his hand and proceeded to attack Gambit with a series of punches and kicks.

"Whoa kid" said Gambit as he stopped one of the child's kick "just what the hell are you" he shouted as he flipped the kid to the ground.

"I'm just the same as you an avenger" said the kid as he got in fighting stance.

"No" said Gambit tired "an avenger is a person who stops evil doers not someone who attacks people out of the blue" shouted Gambit.

"I don't need your lectures Cajun Thief" said the kid in disgust. After that he swung around catching Gambit off guard kicking him in the chin disabling him "now Cajun Thief die" he shouted as he shot Gambit into a building with a ki blast, but he kept blasting laughing manically as the rocks slowly crumbled and fell on Gambit. "You won't be getting up from that" the boy said with a demonic smirk.


	5. ConfrontationDestination

_**Chapter 5**_

"GAMBIT" shouted Trunks as he flew around the city looking for his brother.

"Oh look it's the first day and we already have a missing trainee you sure do know how to pick them Sting" said Red Ninja rather sarcastically.

"Well if you had done your job instead of acting like a teenager and arguing with them this would have never happened" said Sting in a rebuttal. As their argument dragged out Trunks began to keep getting more annoyed.

"Look the two of you shut up that's why Gambit took of because of the constant bickering we did so now I suggest you both shut the fuck up and help me look for him" shouted Trunks relieved to get all that off his chest while Red Ninja and Sting both looked in a bewildered mind set. Stings eyes grew more focused on the collapsed building.

"Wait a building has never been destroyed here" said Sting out loud "I bet that's where we'll find Gambit" Sting said as he descended to the ruble of rocks below.

"Oh my god Gambit what happened to you" said Sting surprised.

"Looks like he got his ass kicked up and down this planet." laughed Red Ninja as he helped his comrade up.

"Next time Gambit stay with us until we leave together." said Sting healing Gambit's wounds.

"Gambit I'll ask again who the fuck did this to you." said Trunks powering up a Chidori in both his hands.

"Easy brother I just ran into some troublesome people. Whoever they were they do not like us brother nor the idea that we are training." whispered Gambit still weak from the thrashing he took.

"_Oh no they can't be here already can they Red Ninja." said Sting telepathically. _

"_I'm afraid so dear friend and it looks like they will be coming back soon. We must start these warriors' training NOW." stated Red Ninja investigating the scenery._

"Ugh well you know what whoever that kid was he wasn't just playing around and his father was acting odd to" said Gambit struggling to get out of the ruble dusting himself off.

"Wait you mean a kid was he like 5'4, and this old man was he short and stout" said Sting with puzzlement in his eyes.

"Yeah" said Gambit user to tell Sting about his attackers. "Well never mind that get up we have a lot of training to do" said Sting not willing to share any information he had on the subject.

After Gambit rose to his feet the four took off, but they're was an eerie feeling in the group as Gambit hovered over towards Trunks.

"Trunks they know more than they are telling us did you see the way Sting looked at me when I told him who attacked me" said Gambit.

"Yeah like he knew who attacked you but he didn't want to say anything" said Trunks in agreement with his brother.

Yeah well you know what I'm not going to sit here and wonder what he knows" said Gambit as he busted up his power to fly in front of Sting and Red Ninja as he extended his arms.

"Gambit what is this" said Sting in shock. "You and Red Ninja know something about what happened today" said Gambit his voice intense "and I'm about going anywhere till you tell me what you know."

"_Sting we don't have time for this foolishness ……………now you either get him out the way or I do" said Red Ninja communicating to Sting telepathically a little agitated._

"_I'll take care of this" said Sting_

"Yes its true Gambit I knew something about it, but I will not talk about it out here that's one way we can easily get killed. Do you fucking get me now?" said Sting in a furious way.

"Now just fallow me and Red Ninja to our point of destination" said Sting with fire in his eyes "and that goes double for you to Trunks understand"

"Yes sir" Trunks mumbled like a trained dog.

"Good boy now if you be real good I'll give you a doggie treat" laughed Red Ninja

"I'll show you dog BURNING DOME ATTACK" hollered Trunks as he blasted Red Ninja with a massive amount of energy in the form of the size of the Georgia Dome.

"Wow I wouldn't expect Trunks to conjure up so much power looks like we made the right choice" spoke Red Ninja side swiping the attack.

With a look of anger and rage in his face Red Ninja flew straight towards Trunks non-stop furry with a series of shots to his abdomen.

Trunks thinking fast put up a power barrier to protect him self from a barge of ki blast. As Red Ninja hovered there in his place as the smoke cleared he heard a scream the air around him became more tense and dense. "Oh no look out Red Ninja!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
